1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a non-volatile memory device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Flash memory is a form of non-volatile memory in which data is stored therein within a plurality of memory cells. When desired, data stored in a cell of flash memory may be electrically erased, and thus, flash memory devices are widely used in computers and memory cards. Flash memory devices may be used instead of hard disk drives in portable information devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and digital cameras. These portable information devices require storage devices of larger capacities in order to provide users with various functions, and accordingly, flash memory devices that may store multi-bit data of two or more bits in one memory cell have been suggested.